Slugger
Slugger was a heavyweight robot originally built by Team Coolrobots and finished by Jason Bardis of the Infernolab for the Las Vegas 1999 event of BattleBots. It was a large two-wheeled robot armed with a torque-reaction bludgeoning axe. It didn't perform well in its only appearance, losing its first battle as well as a grudge match. Slugger was originally named Bad Boy and entered into the Long Beach 1999 competition, but it was not finished in time and forfeited both its matches. It was replaced by OverKill from Season 1.0 onwards. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Bad Boy, as it was then known, was entered in an incomplete form for the Long Beach 1999 competition. It was originally armed with a pickaxe mounted on a metal pole, with the internal components being less protected than the later version. Bad Boy was first scheduled to fight Monster, but forfeited due to Christian Carlberg being unable to complete his robot in time. It then forfeited from the competition altogether, due to Bad Boy not being competition-ready. Las Vegas 1999 Sometime in October 1999, Bad Boy was handed to Jason Bardis of the Infernolab, who helped rebuild it into Slugger. A shell was built around the internal components, and a bigger weapon was chosen, which happened to be a metal slugging stick end reinforced with a welded metal frame, handing the robot its new name. Its first fight was up against eventual runner-up Voltarc. Immediately, Voltarc drove straight onto the ramrods, which pushed the entire robot up, and back down again. Voltarc freed itself and got under Slugger, attempting to ram it into the spikes. Slugger got straight up Voltarc's wedge however and this resulted in Voltarc getting stuck on the spike strip. Slugger began to spin but the drive chain gave out soon after, leaving Slugger immobile. Nothing happened for over a minute after this point, as neither robot could move due to the predicaments they were in. A restart was called but Slugger claimed defeat, eliminating it from the competition. Slugger then had a grudge match against frenZy. Slugger started spinning on the spot and had frenZy crash into the front of it, slamming frenZy into the spikes. Slugger continued to spin faster and hit frenZy again, throwing it backwards. Slugger started slowing down though, which gave frenZy the opportunity to ram straight into the back of Slugger. Slugger bounced back onto the arena floor and hit frenZy 2 more times with its weapon before being flipped over. This move broke the drive chain yet again, and left Slugger uncontrollably rolling into the spike strip. A tapout was called and, after the heavyweight rumble in this event, this was the last time Slugger ever fought. It was after this event that Christian Carlberg began to work on a new heavyweight robot with a torque-reaction weapon, basing it on one of his lightweights named Toe-Crusher. This heavyweight eventually became OverKill, and replaced Slugger from Season 1.0 onwards. Wins/Losses * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Thwackbots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California